


six senses

by thunderylee



Series: kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Facial, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, koyashige fingercuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: And then there were six.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa/Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya
Series: kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	six senses

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 23: orgy! for those of you keeping track at home, this is my _fourth_ kat-tun/news group sex fic, one for almost every reformation. let's hope it's the last.

Koyama trips over nothing running into the meeting room, which wouldn’t be notable aside from the fact that it’s not NEWS’ meeting room.

“Are you lost?” Kame asks carefully.

“I heard...” Koyama gasps, interrupting himself to swallow unnaturally large gulps of air. “I heard...that Nakamaru...”

Kame and Ueda both turn to look at Nakamaru, who quickly scans his memory for anything he may have done lately to get on Koyama’s radar. The only change he’s made this year is parting his bangs.

“...broke up with his datefriend.”

 _Oh_. Nakamaru breathes a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that happened.”

“Bummer, man,” Ueda says, leaning over to clap him on the back. “I really liked that one.”

“It’s whatever,” Nakamaru says with a shrug. “Wasn’t meant to be.”

“As tragic as that news is, why does that bring you _here_?”

Kame’s tone is crisp as usual, though both Ueda and Nakamaru roll their eyes because it’s not like they have any _work_ to do. They’re only here to brush the dust off of the furniture once a week and remind everyone they haven’t disbanded.

Standing in their doorway, still gathering his bearings, Koyama stares at all three of them like they’re the ones who aren’t making any sense.

“Don’t you get it? He was the only one of us to be in a monogamous relationship. We’re all single right now!”

Ueda’s eyes widen as he gets it right away while Nakamaru brings a hand to his forehead and groans. Kame just shakes his head exasperatedly, likely more out of distraction than any slowness. In his defense, it has been a very long time since all of their dating statuses lined up like this. If Nakamaru’s memory serves him well, both of their groups had at least one more member.

“We are in our _thirties_ , Koyama-kun,” Nakamaru says gently, like Koyama will be hurt if his excitement gets shut down too fast.

“So? We’re not _dead_.”

Nakamaru turns his head in surprise. Ueda was the last one he’d expected to back up Koyama. Then again, he was always the one who took charge during their past...collaborations, so maybe it’s not that surprising after all.

Suddenly, Kame’s face lights up in recognition. “ _Oh_.”

Koyama nods rapidly at him, like he can earn Kame’s support simply by being energetic enough.

“Our dynamic is weird now though,” Kame says, frowning like he’s working out the logistics in his mind. “There’s no slut anymore.”

They all stare at him. Even Nakamaru raises an eyebrow.

“What?!” Kame demands, glaring at them all in turn before something occurs to him. “Oh, hell. I’m the slut now, aren't I?”

Ueda reaches over to pat him on the back much like he’d just done to Nakamaru. It’s his only form of sympathy.

“I don’t want you to gangbang me,” Kame says firmly. “I’m far too fragile to take 5 in one night.”

“I think we have a small enough number now that we don’t have to pair off anymore,” Koyama points out in what he probably thinks is a comforting tone. It just makes him sound more eager. “Six is a nice, round number.”

“Six is not round,” Nakamaru points out. “It’s just even.”

The other three ignore him as usual, pulling out their phones to coordinate schedules. Once they decide on a date, Ueda offers to host, but Kame points out how rambunctious his dogs got last time. Since Nakamaru’s dogs are well-behaved, his place is volunteered for him.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Nakamaru interjects. Ueda looks genuinely amazed that he’s still there. “Don’t the other NEWS members get a say in this?”

Koyama grins at him. “Massu was the one who told me your relationship ended.”

“And Kato?”

The grin gets bigger. “Don’t worry about Shige.”

Nakamaru just sighs and resigns himself to yet another intergroup orgy. At least they can all fit somewhat comfortably on the couch now.

He feels a little better when Kato shows up a few days later, balancing several bags of groceries and complaining about Koyama being pushy. If Nakamaru was unwillingly providing his home for this soiree, he certainly wasn’t doing anything else. Ueda gleefully said he would bring the necessities, Kame and Koyama were responsible for booze, and Kato had been nominated to cook for obvious reasons.

Kato looked about as thrilled about this as Nakamaru was, even if he appeared to be _catering_ the event more than simply throwing together some snacks. That’s why he insisted on arriving earlier than everyone else, to have everything ready by the time the others got here like they were just having a movie night or something.

He’s also pre-gaming, periodically taking shots of Fireball and Rumchata mixed together. He calls it Cinnamon Toast Crunch and it's actually rather tasty. Nakamaru takes a shot with him, toasting to horny group mates, and it feels nice burning down his throat.

“Still have to drink to fuck, huh?”

Kato laughs. He’s already a little tipsy, which just means he grumbles less and smiles more.

“It’s not as bad as it used to be. These days, I just want my brain to shut up so I can enjoy the moment.”

“As long as you’re being responsible.”

“With all due respect, Nakamaru-kun, I’m the most responsible one out of all of us.”

Nakamaru can’t argue with him there.

“I’m also the youngest now, so I fully expect to be spoiled.”

Nakamaru raises an eyebrow, but Kato just stares pointedly at him. This one’s indignance comes out when he drinks too, but Nakamaru suspects that it’s always there. He just tones it down for propriety.

So he kisses him. Kato makes a squeaking sound in the back of his throat but kisses back, abandoning the cheese shredder to wrap his arms around Nakamaru’s neck. Nakamaru drops his hands to Kato’s waist and feels some extra flesh that wasn’t there before, automatically gripping onto it as the kiss deepens. They’re hardcore making out in his kitchen at four in the afternoon and Nakamaru sees absolutely nothing wrong with this arrangement.

When they finally pull away, Nakamaru takes in the slightly hooded lids and shiny lips and finds that his nonexistent attraction has woken up. Damn, Kato is beautiful.

“Damn, you’re beautiful.”

That dazzling smile does strange things to Nakamaru’s insides, which completely scatter at a loud pounding on his front door.

“Ueda’s always gotta knock like he’s the fucking cops,” he mutters as he reluctantly pries himself away from Kato and crosses the room.

The analogy is appropriate when Nakamaru looks through the peephole and sees a pair of handcuffs dangling in front of it. Rolling his eyes, he flings the door open and finds both Ueda and Massu grinning at him, even if Ueda’s is more of a sly smirk.

“Ueda-kun offered to let me tag along with him to the sex toy shop!” Masuda reports cheerfully. “I’ve never been before. It was so interesting.”

Only Massu would find a seedy porn store _interesting_. Even at their age, he views sex as some kind of fun pastime instead of an expression of his own feelings. Right now, he’s wearing the same excited face that he does when they go restaurant-hopping on vacation.

“Yuichi, your cheeks are simply flushed,” Ueda points out after Nakamaru closes the door behind them. “Did you start without us?”

“Yes, and you interrupted me.”

Nakamaru tries to look menacing, but Ueda pouts at him like he’s just a cute puppy. The next thing he knows, Ueda’s kissing him, fingers hooked in his belt loops as he’s pressed against the wall next to the front door.

“Shige, look! Ueda-kun’s gonna teach me how to do shibari.”

Nakamaru groans around Ueda’s tongue, which pulls a low chuckle from Ueda. He probably knows that Nakamaru is remembering when he got the suspension rod installed in his ceiling and demonstrated it on Kame. Kame does love to fly.

Speaking of Kame, there’s another knock at the door and both Kame and Koyama come barreling in with paper bags of liquor and mixers. Nakamaru wonders exactly how much they plan on drinking as they set up a makeshift bar on his kitchen island.

“Ooh, shibari,” Koyama says when he notice Massu’s beginner kit. “I bet Massu will be so good at it! He has such strong hands.”

Nakamaru twitches a little at the thought of Massu’s hands and surveys the five people in his kitchen. Kato’s grumbling while trying to maneuver completed platters of hors d’oeuvres around Koyama and Massu who are entirely in the way, while Kame starts to pour himself a drink and Ueda snatches it right out of his hand.

“I can’t tie you if you’re intoxicated.”

Kame practically vibrates as he rushes to hand his glass to Koyama, who just sips it and shrugs at whatever he tastes. Nakamaru watches Massu pause mid-word and sniff the air, sufficiently distracted by food as he peers at Kato's assortment on the dining table and fixes himself a plate.

Nakamaru joins him, because he’s hungry, though he finds himself with a lapful of Koyama the instant he sits down.

“Nakamaru-kun must be so sad,” Koyama says gently, raking his fingers through Nakamaru’s hair in a way that actually feels really nice. “Your heart is broken.”

“I’m not really that up—” Nakamaru starts, then Koyama’s lips are on his neck and his eyes fall shut. “I mean, I’m devastated.”

“You’re so easy, Yuichi.”

“Shut your face, Tatsuya.”

He doesn’t need to open his eyes to see Ueda’s sardonic grin. As it is, he was hoping he’d at least get to eat something before they got started. He supposes he can work up _more_ of an appetite.

Koyama’s the third tongue he’s had in his mouth in the past ten minutes but the most sensual. Koyama kisses like he’s unearthing someone’s undying love and Nakamaru forgets about food, forgets everyone else, even forgets how uncomfortable he is with Koyama’s bony ass on his thighs as Koyama gives his sympathy the best way he knows how.

“Down, Leader.”

That has Koyama pulling away, leaving Nakamaru a little disoriented while Koyama directs a shocked face toward Massu.

“You never call me that.”

“I thought I would start. Do you like it?”

Koyama stares at him like he’s a mirage and Nakamaru takes the opportunity to stuff his face. Thankfully, Koyama relocates over to Massu’s lap and kisses him next, which Kato rolls his eyes at from where he’s wiping down the counters he’d used.

“Those two,” Kato mutters. “At least they’re not just doing it front of me now.”

Nakamaru tilts his head curiously. “Really? Koyama and Masuda?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Didn’t see that coming.”

“No one did.”

No wonder Kato’s so bitter. Nakamaru pushes himself up from the chair and makes his way to the bar area a bit unevenly, his leg partway asleep from Koyama’s weight.

“Thanks for cleaning up my kitchen.”

“No problem. Want another shot?”

Nakamaru nods and they toast to camaraderie. He can’t think of a better word to describe their two groups continuing to come together like this in almost every denomination, which becomes more sentimental the more Cinnamon Toast Crunches he throws back.

And then there were six. They join forces to drag Koyama and Massu into the living room, though they’re still kissing even as they’re deposited onto the couch. Ueda has Kame spread out on the floor, doing some rather elaborate stretching like Kame was going to be doing acrobatics instead of lying immobile.

“Whenever you’re ready, Masuda-kun,” Ueda says airily.

Neither Koyama nor Masuda moves to pull apart. Ultimately, Kato’s the one to fist Koyama’s hair and yank him away, eliciting a moan so raunchy that Nakamaru feels it in his pants.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this as a group,” Kato growls. “Polyamory isn’t us watching you ravish one person, you know.”

He’s not talking to Koyama.

Nakamaru stares in disbelief as Massu nods sheepishly and frowns down at Kame and Ueda. “Do I have to sit on the floor?”

“You can kneel,” Ueda offers. “Yuichi probably has some cushions.”

He looks pointedly at Nakamaru until Nakamaru sighs and digs around in his linen closet. He grabs as many as he can carry in case they _all_ end up on the floor, tossing them aimlessly as he flops back onto his couch. Kame must already be in subspace from Ueda’s pre-bondage massaging, because one of the cushions beams him in the head and he doesn’t even curse.

Koyama’s made his way into Kato's mouth now, the pair of them kissing so naturally that Nakamaru feels a little jealous. He knows that jealousy has no place in group sex, but he’s the one who’s getting left out right now in his own home when the only reason they’re even doing this is because _he_ broke up with his ex.

When Ueda jumps right into instructor mode and demonstrates how to glide the rope along Kame’s skin, Nakamaru reaches for the TV remote. If they’re not going to pay attention to him, he’s going to catch up on his to-watch list.

At the unmistakable sound of the Netflix app loading up, Kato laughs so hard that he falls out of Koyama’s mouth. The next second has Nakamaru flanked on either side by both NEWS members, only a little regretful when Koyama’s hands slide up his shirt while Kato returns to his mouth.

Nakamaru reaches out to touch both of them, enjoying the contrast of Koyama’s firm muscles and Kato’s soft flesh. Kato whimpers into his mouth and he moves his hand around, feeling how Kato’s skin trembles under his touch and jerks a little when he finds a good spot. Seems that Nakamaru’s not the only one who's touch-starved here.

Koyama’s just as eager as any other time, despite being the one getting some on a semi-regular basis. Right now, he’s determined to get Nakamaru out of his clothes, to which Nakamaru doesn’t protest and Kato only whines when he has to stop kissing Nakamaru to pull his shirt over his head.

At least he’s not the first one naked. Unless ropes count as clothes, since the only thing Kame’s wearing is a rather intricate harness around his upper body. Nakamaru catches a glimpse of Massu holding the rope tight as he wraps it twice around Kame’s neck, then ties it off at the sternum so it doesn’t close in on itself and choke him.

“Massu has nice hands, doesn’t he?”

Nakamaru was in complete control of himself until Koyama _whispered in his ear_. This one has been known to talk someone into orgasm by his words alone, the deep timbres of his voice coupled with vulgar phrases that only Koyama could speak so certainly. Nakamaru definitely wasn’t ready for this, squirming a little from the chill air hitting every inch of his body while Koyama goes into explicit detail about how nice Massu’s hands actually are.

Kato must like it too, because he kisses Nakamaru even harder and slides his hand down Nakamaru’s bare chest, lingering just above where his cock is curved against his thigh. He’s fully erect without even being touched, which would be embarrassing if everyone in this room wasn’t very aware of Koyama’s not-so-hidden talent.

“For the love of everything that is good in this world, will one of you take my clothes off already? I’m burning up!”

Koyama’s low chuckle is almost as dangerous as his words, though he gives Nakamaru a short reprieve while leaning across him to undress Kato. There’s already a thin layer of sweat on Kato’s skin, his chest heaving as it’s exposed, and of course Nakamaru looks between his legs and notices he’s hard too.

On the floor, two pairs of eyes are watching them. The shibari lesson must be over, at least for the time being, Kame’s diamond-pattern harness completed with one additional rope cuff on each of his thighs. He’s the one who’s not looking at them, his eyes closed while Ueda slowly swings him around from his firm grip on the back of the harness. With Kame’s hands firmly tied behind his back, all he can do is let Ueda move him.

“Nice job,” Nakamaru calls out.

“Thanks.”

It’s Massu who replies, sitting up proudly like he’d just been praised on his performance. Nakamaru supposes he has in a way. Massu seems torn between whether to watch the three on the couch or Kame, and Nakamaru already resigns himself to rugburn before he slips out from between Koyama and Kato and slinks to the floor. He’s barely rolled himself into a crawling position before Massu’s luring him closer, kissing him much more confidently than Nakamaru remembers. All of that practice with Koyama must be paying off.

Massu’s touching him too, boldly around the hip and up the chest, eliciting a needy whine when he brushes a nipple. Nakamaru reaches out in response, tugging at whatever he can reach until Ueda seems to take pity on them and uses his free hand to help get Massu out of his clothes.

Movement behind them clues Nakamaru into the fact that Koyama and Kato have joined them, though the hand sliding along his spine seems keen on keeping him right where he is.

“Shige likes you all bent over like this, Nakamaru-kun.”

“Shige can speak for himself!”

Massu falls out of Nakamaru’s mouth with a laugh.

“It’s not cute at all when you speak in the third person.”

Taking the opportunity to look over his shoulder, Nakamaru shudders at the way Kato’s eyeing his backside.

“I thought you wanted to be spoiled!”

“You can spoil me by letting me have you.”

It’s Koyama who moans at that, having sidled up next to Kame to feel the texture of the ropes for himself. Ueda’s watching him like a hawk, but he doesn’t shoo him away. Koyama's halfway out of his clothes, shirt gone and pants open, his own hand squeezing himself as he snuggles with Kame.

“Be careful,” Ueda warns.

Koyama nods as he pulls back enough to not put any weight on Kame’s limp body. “Can I kiss him?”

“Kazuya, do you want Koyama-kun to kiss you?”

Kame’s eyes slit open and he seems to be completely oblivious to everyone looking at him. It’s such a drastic difference from the everyday ball of anxiety Nakamaru knows so well, which is probably the whole reason Kame submits like this to begin with. It might be the only time he gets to relax.

“Okay,” Kame says softly.

Koyama leans in to plant one of his sensual kisses on Kame while Kato moves closer to Nakamaru, draping himself over Nakamaru’s back. Hands slide up his sides and it almost tickles, the tingles lingering on his skin even as Kato lowers his hand again. This time, his fingers drift along Nakamaru’s length and Nakamaru moans out loud, arms straightening out in front of him to hold himself steady as his hips snap into the friction.

“I’m gonna need your consent, Nakamaru-kun.”

Kato's voice is almost teasing, followed by wet kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. Massu’s not the only one who has gotten more assertive since the last time they got together like this.

“Yes,” Nakamaru agrees, lifting his head in time to see Massu’s approving face. “Taka, come back here.”

Massu shifts closer and presses their mouths together while Kato curls his hand around Nakamaru’s cock and strokes him properly. His appreciative moans die on Massu’s tongue until Massu pulls away suddenly, looking mildly apologetic as he casts a glance over toward Kame and Koyama.

“I wanted to have Kamenashi-kun,” Massu says sadly. “But I think Leader got there first.”

Ueda chuckles at that, clearly eavesdropping. He’s the only one fully dressed, but he doesn’t seem that bothered by it with his death grip on Kame’s harness. The other hand traces random patterns on Kame’s body, around the ropes and along the wide expanse of his belly and thighs, periodically making Kame jerk in his hold.

“Kazuya, do you want Koyama-kun or Masuda-kun?”

Koyama’s tongue muffles Kame’s whine. Koyama pulls back enough to break their kiss, though he just drags his lips down Kame’s throat instead.

“Masuda-kun,” Kame answers, and Koyama whimpers into his skin. “He tied me so nicely.”

“Next time,” Koyama promises, pressing his lips to Kame’s one more time before Ueda guides him over toward Massu.

Nakamaru has his mouth open to make a quip about them actually doing this again, but then Kato’s other hand slips between his legs, pushing lubed fingers behind his balls. He ends up crying out a string of incoherencies as Kato starts to stretch him, draping over his back to press soothing kisses into his hairline. The next time Nakamaru opens his eyes, Massu’s kneeling between Kame’s spread legs that have been tied to his harness.

Ueda’s still behind him, his knees on either side of Kame to hold him upright while Massu prepares him. Koyama’s filthy words about Massu’s fingers resurface in Nakamaru’s mind and he feels them as strongly as Kato’s physical presence, rocking back a little to take them in a little deeper. Massu leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Kame’s lips and it’s almost cute how they smile at each other.

That leaves Koyama, curled up by himself. He doesn’t seem to mind, eyes darting back and forth between the two pairings with his hand around his cock. It’s poking out of his pants now, disappearing in the funnel of his fingers in time with his soft moans.

“Koyama, come here.”

Koyama looks elated at being called by Nakamaru, rushing over like an obedient pet and lying on his back so that he can kiss Nakamaru from below. Nakamaru takes out his tension on Koyama’s tongue for a little bit, then Kato withdraws his fingers and rolls on a condom. Nakamaru tears his mouth away from Koyama’s and sucks in a much-needed breath of air.

“Will you...will you..."

“Nakamaru-kun, I will do whatever you want. Do you want us both at the same time?”

That has Nakamaru’s eyes flying open. It earns Ueda’s attention too.

“No, nothing like that,” Nakamaru rushes to say. “I was just hoping you could put it in my mouth.”

Koyama grins and gently cups Nakamaru’s jaw with the hand he’s not currently using to pleasure himself.

“Of course I will.”

He relocates while Kato settles behind him, both of them penetrating him at the same time. Nakamaru moans around the head of Koyama’s cock and Kato hisses as he pushes in all the way. Next to him, Massu’s easing his way into Kame with Ueda keeping them all balanced.

After that, it’s skin slapping and various forms of moaning. Koyama twists his fingers into Nakamaru’s hair, but it’s Kato who controls their rhythm with his thrusting. All Nakamaru has to do is hold himself up, which becomes increasingly difficult when his legs keep wanting to spread wider to take Kato deeper inside him. He takes it out on Koyama, bobbing his head back and forth to suck him down over and over again, until Koyama’s breathing out his name with every exhale.

“You both look so good like this.”

Ueda’s voice permeates through Nakamaru’s sex-riddled brain, which is coherent enough to know that Ueda is referring to his group mates. Nakamaru and Kame have to be absolute messes right now, succumbing to their respective pleasure from the NEWS members. Nakamaru can’t focus too well on Kame right now, but he can _hear_ him just fine and everything in his voice says that Massu’s giving it to him good.

“Nakamaru-kun, I’m close,” Koyama wheezes, his fingers tightening in Nakamaru’s hair. “Do you want it in your mouth? Or maybe on your face?”

“On his face,” Ueda answers for him.

Nakamaru doesn’t make the effort to argue.

“ _Fuck_.”

Kato growls as he falls forward, wrapping his arms around Nakamaru’s waist without breaking his stride. His noises are much closer now, those lips peppering mindless kisses all over his shoulder again.

“I’ll try to get Shige too.”

“The hell you will.”

Nakamaru ignores the bickering on top of him and concentrates on getting Koyama to that edge. He feels it start to stiffen in his mouth and sucks harder, suctioning his cheeks until Koyama pulls out and leans back on his heels, taking over the last few strokes himself.

Warm streaks his Nakamaru’s cheeks and his tongue automatically moves in search of it, reaching a few drops while Kato groans behind him.

“I think you got it in my _hair_.”

“It’ll wash out.”

Koyama’s back on the floor, stretching out happily on his back like a cat while gazing up at his artwork. He’s pink down to his chest, smiling brightly as his hand travels down Nakamaru’s abdomen.

“ _Please_.”

Only mid-coital is Nakamaru entirely shameless about begging to come, giving Koyama his best puppy eyes that can only be accentuated by the come on his face. It works, and he chokes on the moan that gets caught in his throat as Koyama seizes his cock, touching him like he’d touched himself.

“I’m close,” Kato whispers into his hair. “Do you want me to wait for you?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Koyama leans up to kiss Kato, both of them moving faster while Nakamaru claws at his carpet. His eyes briefly open and focus on Massu arching in front of him, hips undulating while he holds onto Kame’s thigh cuffs by a loop. His plump lips are parted for each low groan, which become more erratic as his rhythm starts to falter.

“Come with me, Taka,” Nakamaru gets out, and he’s not sure if he imagines Massu’s nod or not.

Then his world shifts completely off its axis, orgasm flooding him so fast that he doesn’t come up right away. He feels Kato jerk behind him and hears Massu’s unnaturally loud moan as they both let go with him, both Kato and Koyama clinging to him as he shudders almost violently. It feels like forever before he even starts to come down, his body stretched out onto its side by no active movement of his own.

Kame’s the only one still making desperate noises, and Nakamaru forces his gaze toward his youngest member, now struggling against his binds with Ueda’s hand around his cock. Massu’s in the process of unfastening his legs, but that’s the only control Kame gets as he’s fisted off in front of them, coming all over himself.

Nakamaru finds the energy to move when he hears a hint of pain in Kame’s whine, but Ueda’s already there to tend to him.

“Untie me now.”

“Masuda, would you like to do the honors?”

Massu looks like all he wants to do is go to sleep, but he just scoots back toward Kame and flashes one of his calming smiles. It works, relaxing Kame enough to unfasten the binds, Ueda’s gentle instructions like a baseline to the thumping of Nakamaru’s heartbeat.

Someone wipes his face, and he’s already smiling gratefully when he looks into Koyama’s soft eyes. He’s beautiful too, Nakamaru decides. His living room is full of gorgeous human beings.

“Yuichi’s got that look where he’s just fallen in love with us.”

Nakamaru’s first instinct is to tell Ueda to shut his face again, but his heart is too big to enforce it. Instead, he slumps back into Kato’s arms and lets Koyama clean him up while Massu and Ueda do the same to Kame.

Immediately upon the return of his mobility, Kame shoves Ueda down onto his back and tears off his clothes. Nakamaru watches proudly as the one who was bound ravishes the one who bound him. Kame’s dominant streak shines even brighter after being submissive, reducing Ueda to pleas and praise as he sucks him right down and brings him off within minutes.

A third weight slumps against Nakamaru, who nuzzles his face against Massu’s on instinct. Then the familiarity of Ueda and Kame join them, and Nakamaru realizes too late that they _all_ plan on lying on him.

“Hey, wait a minute—”

“I’m so glad you got dumped,” Massu says brightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Nakamaru sighs as he manages to snuggle with them all. He can wait a little longer to eat again.


End file.
